<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Calculation by ErisMornIsBae</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28324035">Calculation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErisMornIsBae/pseuds/ErisMornIsBae'>ErisMornIsBae</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NieR: Automata (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>12 Days of Smutmas, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:21:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,729</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28324035</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErisMornIsBae/pseuds/ErisMornIsBae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>2B and 6O make it out of the bunker together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>2B/6O (NieR: Automata)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>The Twelve Days of Smutness 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Calculation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Earth was much colder than she expected. 6O knew the temperatures throughout her time observing 2B. She'd tracked everything she needed to; weather, humidity, geography, and temperature all being some of the most basic and automatic observations for her. She knew that the average temperature was around sixty four in this area. That sounded good to her. The temperature in the bunker was kept constant, but only the operators who ran the bunker knew the actual measure. Nobody else ever really needed to, and so it wasn't discussed. </p>
<p>The temperature was not normal however. 6O was trembling as snow drifted in from the cracked ceiling and shattered windows. She was starting to wish her uniform had more to it. As much as she loved the look, the veil and light covering given by her outfit did nothing to stop the freezing temperatures. </p>
<p>The sound of metal tearing against metal drew her attention to the snowy, overgrown alley outside. She caught the tail end of a brief fight; 2B standing with her blade angled down to the earth as a bisected machine fell apart. It was an impressive, albeit terrifying sight. Seeing all of it, the color, the details, the YoRHa member in action, was incredible. But it wasn't right. She was supposed to be up in space in the safety of the bunker. </p>
<p>Her eyes followed her thoughts upward, and her stomach sunk as she saw the burning remains of the station hanging in low orbit. Some bits fell to the ground, but it would be a long time before the chunks were entirely gone. She hoped it wouldn't be too long. Every time she saw it, her heart hurt just a bit as she remembered all the people who hadn't had someone to rescue them. </p>
<p>"It would be best to avoid stressing yourself." 6O turned to face the battle android as she stepped into the building. </p>
<p>"I know.... I just... I miss them so much." 6O tried, and failed, not to let tears overtake her. </p>
<p>2B stood just inside the window as she watched her operator. She knew that it would be best to console the other Android. She wanted to. After 9S, it was hard to let herself get attached, even if she genuinely wanted to. As her operator began to sob a bit harder, 2B finally took that first hesitant step forward. She only realized she was moving because she could hear the soft click of her heels on the cracked cement floor. It didn't feel like she was walking by choice, more like she was drawn to the crying android by some invisible tether. </p>
<p>Her hand came to rest gently on 6O's shoulder as she stood beside her. This is good. She tried to convince herself. She'll calm down in just a bit. The operator reached up and placed her left hand on top of 2B's as her sobbing continued. The operator's torn glove left her pale hand exposed except for where the black fabric still barely clung to her. When 6O's sobbing never slowed, 2B clenched her fist and resigned herself to her purpose again. </p>
<p>What is this? 49? 50? She thought to herself angrily. At least it'll be the last. </p>
<p>2B brought her right hand up to gently lift 6O's, and with both she then removed the tattered glove from her operator. She tossed it aside and the wind quickly took it several feet away to a small pile of snow. She peeled back her own glove and tucked them between her belt and dress. </p>
<p>"6O." She said as she sat down on the collapsed pillar beside her. "You do not have to feel sad. The majority of YoRHa was either on earth or made it to the hangar." </p>
<p>6O smiled a little bit as she felt 2B's hands gently wrap around hers. They felt warmer as 2B held them, and she was thankful that her friend had come for her. </p>
<p>"And besides," 2B continued, "our purpose was never to exist beyond the destruction of the machines." </p>
<p>6O's red eyes squinted in anger at the android beside her. "Seriously? Gah... fuck... why 2B?" She shouted, shoving 2B off her seat. "You're so insensitive!" </p>
<p>The battle android landed in a confused heap, looking up at her friend. "I just wanted to reassure you..." </p>
<p>"By saying they were supposed to die?" 6O sobbed, her breathing growing ragged as it came faster. </p>
<p>2B stood up slowly as she thought. "I'm sorry." She finally said as she came to stand before her friend. "I... I don't know how to do.... this. Any of this." </p>
<p>6O rarely heard the android she was assigned to sound outright upset. A few of her later cycles with 9S had ended with her emotional, and 6O was becoming used to spending time comforting her when she came back to the bunker. This was clearly something new to 2B, though. </p>
<p>"What do you mean?" 6O asked warily as she wiped tears from her cheeks. </p>
<p>2B knelt in front of her operator and again took her hands. "I was built specifically to kill YoRHa members." 2B reminded her. "This is... something else. I'm supposed to not feel anything when anyone dies, but I was only designed to handle it one at a time. Small increments of necessary pain, not," she motioned to the burning sky above them. "...that." </p>
<p>6O's hands gently squeezed her androids as she listened to her. "I'm sorry, 2B. You're having to deal with this too. I shouldn't take my feelings out on you. Even if you can be an ass sometimes." The operator leaned her head in a bit, trying to get 2B to focus her eyes on her again. "Besides, you came for me." </p>
<p>The black blindfold around 2B's eyes steadily betrayed her as her tears soaked into it. It wasn't noticeable at first, but even as the combat model tried to keep her stoic face, 6O started to notice the cracks. And when the blindfold was heavy and clung to her friend's face, a slight dampness forming below the fabric, the operator freed her hands and brought them on either side of 2B's head. </p>
<p>"Don't..." </p>
<p>6O paused for a second, looking at where she knew 2B's eyes were. When 2B never made a move to stop her, she gripped the edges of the fabric and pulled it off her head. Seeing her friends red, puffy eyes hurt more than 6O had thought it would. Without the thin fabric to cover the too half of her face, the pain and sadness in her expression was blatantly obvious. She gripped the fabric in her hands tightly as she silently cursed herself for ignoring the other woman's pain. 6O reached up and undid her veil, setting both the coverings on the cement beside her. </p>
<p>"Hey," 6O said softly as she brought both hands to 2B's face. "Look at me. It's ok, 2B." </p>
<p>Seeing 2B's blue eyes for the first time actually brought a smile to 6O's face. She felt a bit guilty being happy, given all that had happened; but the feeling was gone when 2B brought her hands up to gently hold 6O's hands. The operator was still amazed that 2B had no signs of wear and tear after her last operation. This bodies, her last bodies, hands were still as smooth as a newly made models, and her face was flawless despite all her fighting. </p>
<p>Neither of the androids were sure who leaned in first; just that when one did, the other followed immediately. 2B felt her operator's hands gently pulling her closer until their lips met. For a few seconds, she left her eyes open as 6O began to kiss her. It was nice, albeit very strange. She knelt there, motionless as the other android did her best to deepen the kiss. 6O eventually pulled back as a blush formed on her face. </p>
<p>"I-I'm... I'm sorry." 6O said nervously. "I shouldn't have done that." </p>
<p>"I liked it." 2B said quietly. </p>
<p>6O looked intently at the other android. "Really? Why didn't you kiss me back?" She asked. </p>
<p>"I've never done that before. I don't know how to." </p>
<p>"Oh." 6O hadn't really considered whether 2B's model ever had that type of information added to them. "Yeah.... that makes sense. You wouldn't really need it." </p>
<p>2B watched her operator shift uncomfortably as she looked away. "Would you teach me?" She finally asked after working up the courage. </p>
<p>The smile 6O gave her was worth the embarrassment she felt. She'd vaguely seen the other woman's smile through her veil, but it was never clear. Adding in her own face covering meant that she'd never actually gotten a good look at her operators face. She struggled to accept the fact that she did like it. In the end, her role meant that emotions had to be kept in check. After everything she and 9S had been through, she could at least try to keep her emotions in check. </p>
<p>"I'd love to!" 6O squealed excitedly. </p>
<p>2B smiled just a bit at her operator. Fuck. She thought, angrily cursing her inability to control herself. It didn't help that 6O pulled her back towards her. Her warm, soft hands were on either side of 2B's face, and she could smell the light perfume the operator wore. In her head, 2B knew that it was the same as every other operator's; but she always thought 6O had a slightly different version. It reminded her of her hair; the same length and color, but with two braids that set it apart. </p>
<p>"... can always just copy me, ok?" 2B came back to reality as 6O finished explaining the entirely new concept. </p>
<p>"Mhm." 2B nodded as her operator smiled down at her. </p>
<p>She didn't want to upset her by saying she'd not been listening. Even if it was because she had been so focused on 6O's body, she still felt like the operator would be upset again. All things considered, her butt still was sore from where 6O had pushed her down. Instead, she decided to just go with the little advice she'd heard. 6O pulled her in tight, and 2B did her best to mimic her movements. </p>
<p>It seemed to work. 6O tilted her head to the side, and 2B did the same. It wasn't much, but enough so that when 6O opened her mouth, and 2B did the same, the operator could press her tongue against 2B's. 2B nearly jumped as she felt the other androids tongue against hers. </p>
<p>During battle, her body would automatically block out a majority of the unnecessary stimuli to help her stay focused. It let her ignore how hot the desert was, the bite of salty wind over the water, and the intense fear and nervousness that could overcome many other combat models. The only thing was, it would trigger when she was in danger. As 6O tilted her head back, pressing herself closer and closer to 2B with the hopes of exploring every inch of her mouth, she began to feel the same rush she got in a fight. Except the lack of any clear threat meant that she was alone with the overwhelming sensations. </p>
<p>It all of a sudden became incredibly hot. Her face felt like it was going to burn, the soft hands steadily melting her as her operator deepened the kiss. And then dizziness set in. Her head spun as the room seemed to grow warmer and warmer, and she finally had to slam her eyes shut as the room threatened to follow the example 6O'a tongue set inside her mouth. </p>
<p>It helped to keep her eyes closed. She could focus on the feeling a bit more. The heat was still there, slowly turning her into a puddle, but she could start to process the other sensations. The way she tasted, a mild sweetness that pulled 2B deeper into the kiss. Slowly, her own tongue began to move back against her operators. She didn't know what she was trying to do with it; only that she wanted more of whatever made 6O taste and smell so wonderful. </p>
<p>She noticed the way 6O felt against her, her heavy body pressing more and more onto her as they slowly explored each other. 2B's hands came up to help 6O get closer and before she realized it, she was holding the other woman up and against herself. Her hands cupped the bottom of 6O's thighs, just below her butt, as the operator leaned against her. 6O slowly slipped her hands down from 2B's face to rest them on her chest, and the combat model pressed herself forward as she felt her touch. </p>
<p>2B was thankful for the awkwardness of it all as well. For ever wonderful caress, there were several more pauses as one of them would adjust the others hands or would accidentally bump their foreheads together. It gave 2B the chance to calm a bit, even if it was for just a split second. 6O eventually shifted a little in 2B's arms, accidentally slipping lower in the other woman's. The operator gasped loudly as 2B's hands squeezed on her butt, surprising both androids. </p>
<p>6O leaned forward again to reconnect after the moment of shock, but found herself being dropped onto her seat again. </p>
<p>"Stop!" 2B cried out as she stumbled backwards onto her feet. </p>
<p>6O sat in stunned silence as 2B's heels clicked on the floor. </p>
<p>"Somethings wrong! 6O... it's too hot!" 2B's voice was trembling as she desperately looked around, as if the problem was somehow standing in the ruined building. </p>
<p>"2B, what's wrong?" 6O asked as she stood up and began walking to her android. "What's too hot?" </p>
<p>"Everything!" 2B hissed in fear. "My core... my black box, all of me. How could you not feel it just then? I felt like I was melting in your arms!" </p>
<p>6O laughed softly at that. "2B, that's so sweet of you." </p>
<p>"6O, this isn't funny!" </p>
<p>"You're not melting, 2B. Your core is fine, you're not malfunctioning, and you didn't get the logic virus." </p>
<p>2B relaxed just a tiny bit as she listened to her operator. "But it..." </p>
<p>"It's fine." 6O interrupted. "Lay down, and I'll explain." </p>
<p>2B looked at the cold cement on the ground, and then back to her operator. 2B finally relented when 6O motioned at the floor. As the combat model walked over towards where 6O was standing, the operator began fidgeting with her hands nervously. </p>
<p>"Oh, and take off your heels." 6O added. </p>
<p>2B looked at her skeptically as she stepped out of her black heels, knelt down, and then laid down before 6O. The operator turned and stood at her androids feet, bending over to gently bring her ankles apart. Just as she had figured, beneath her skirt 6O could see 2B's thighs and crotch were soaked. </p>
<p>"What is happening, 6O?" 2B asked nervously. </p>
<p>Her operator stepped forward and knelt between her legs. She nudged 2B's thighs apart with her knees and leaned forward so she was directly over 2B. The same heat, which had faded just a tiny bit since they separated, was already starting to come back as 2B felt the warm breath on her. </p>
<p>"It's called arousal." 6O said softly, bringing her right hand up to cup 2B's cheek. "It's part of how humans make more humans." </p>
<p>2B leaned into the touch just a little as she listened. "They aren't built?" </p>
<p>"No. We don't have a full record of how it worked, but it involved two humans and was seen by many to be very private." </p>
<p>"Why-" </p>
<p>"There's no record for why we have some of those parts." </p>
<p>2B looked up at 6O as she spoke, trying to comprehend the information being given to her. </p>
<p>"What... what do I do?" 2B whispered. </p>
<p>6O's already beautiful face practically glowed as she smiled wider. "You find an android you trust and love, and they help you. Typically, you find the android first, and then you'd feel arousal after." 6O looked up and at the snowy alley out the hole in the wall. "Although, I guess you did do that. You just didn't realize it while it was happening." </p>
<p>"You'll help me?" 2B asked, her voice slowly losing the fear and becoming more desperate. </p>
<p>"Of course. Are you ready for me to start?" </p>
<p>2B nodded vigorously as 6O asked her. Without another word, the operator sat back on her heels and brought both hands to 2B's skirt. She grabbed it below her waist, untying the bow on the right side, and then slipped it out from underneath her. She tossed the black fabric behind her. </p>
<p>"Sit up for me?" 6O asked softly. </p>
<p>When 2B did, she reached behind her and undid the back of her top and helped 2B out of it. The combat model lay there, topless beneath her operator. If before 2B had felt like she was melting, now it was more like she was laying on the surface of the sun. She felt incredible as 6O smiled down at her. </p>
<p>"You look more beautiful than I'd ever imagined, 2B." 6O cooed gently, leaning down to press a soft kiss to 2B's lips. </p>
<p>2B tried to follow her lips as 6O pulled back, but she stopped when she saw the other android's hands come up to the back of her neck. She watched as the operator slowly undid her own clothing, dragging the zipper down her back inch by inch. It was torture for the combat android. She propped herself up on her elbows, watching intently as her operator revealed herself. </p>
<p>When the zipper was undone, 6O pulled her arms free and then moved the outfit past her knees. 2B's eyes stared at her operators breasts as 6O kicked off her heels and clothes. Each time she shook her foot to get the fabric past it, her breasts would bounce just a bit more and 2B would push herself up just a bit more. When 6O turned around again, she found 2B a few inches from her, propping herself up on her hands now. </p>
<p>"Lay back down." 6O ordered. "You've still got underwear on." </p>
<p>2B glanced down at the white cloth that covered her crotch. The android laid back down, and gasped as 6O grabbed her knees. The operator pushed them forward, bringing them 2B's head and together. She set the pale legs on her shoulder, letting 2B's feet dangle freely behind her as she reached down to her waist. The white cloth came off easily, sliding up the androids legs to reveal 2B's center. </p>
<p>When the last piece of 2B's clothing was on the ground in the small pile, 6O brought her legs down to where they had been. As much as she enjoyed seeing her androids legs up close, she wanted to see all of her clearly right now. It was everything she'd hoped for and more. Some of the operators she knew had relationships with their androids, but most stuck to casual sex. They'd typically describe their bodies in the most basic, often crass ways possible. It was effective when all someone wanted was to know how something looked or felt. </p>
<p>None of the descriptions matched 2B. For 6O, she could only imagine it was what it felt like for combat units to kill someone. 2B never talked about it, but other operator's and explained that their androids loved the feeling enough to record and experience it again later. The thought had been upsetting at the time, but she was starting to understand how something that felt like this could be so addicting. </p>
<p>"I'm going to touch you, ok 2B?" She asked. </p>
<p>2B nodded again, and placed her hands beside her head. </p>
<p>6O leaned down to press her lips to 2B, gently slipping her tongue into the other androids mouth. 2B did the same, now much more comfortable with the feeling. The heat inside her rose again as she felt the operators fingers on her face again. Instead of stopping to hold her face, 6O brought them down her slowly, trailing lines down her face, neck, and eventually down to her breasts. Without the heavy fabric to block her touch, 2B moaned into the kiss as she felt her operators hands gently cupping her breasts. 6O's soft hands slowly kneaded them as their tongues slid together, her fingers gently squeezing and cradling 2B's chest. </p>
<p>2B brought both hands up to tangle them in 6O's hair. She held the operators heads gently as she guided her closer to deepen the kiss. 6O responded by carefully squeezing both of 2B's nipples between her thumb and index finger. The battle model gasped softly, and 6O took the chance to slip free of the kiss. She pressed her lips softly to her androids face as she kissed her way from 2B's mouth over to her cheek, and then slowly down to her neck. All the while 2B's breath quickened as 6O played with her nipples. </p>
<p>When 6O's lips pressed against the crook of 2B's neck, 2B nearly cried out. Somewhere along the agonizing trip from where 6O had been sitting to the cement floor 2B was now pinned against, the heat she felt throughout her body had changed. It felt like it almost turned inside out, shifting from something that radiated out from the spot between her legs to an aching need. A craving to have the other woman touching every inch of her, alongside a soreness in the muscles around her core. She stopped worrying about the little pools of heat that seemed to be forming wherever 6O touched. All that mattered was the aching need she felt deep inside her belly. </p>
<p>6O's left hand began to move downward from 2B's breast, dragging her fingers slowly downward over her androids soft skin. The combat androids left hand gripped her operator's hair tightly while her right hand came down over her back. 2B wrapped her right arm around 6O's chest, pulling her closer still as her operator sucked and bit at her shoulder. The entire thing didn't quite make sense to 2B, other than that it made her feel better than she'd ever felt. </p>
<p>"Six-oh..." 2B whimpered desperately. </p>
<p>Her knees were pressed tight to 6O's thighs, and she could feel the occasional slight twitch at the top of her sex. 2B felt her operator's hand trailing down between her legs, gently caressing the smooth skin above her crotch before she turned her hand over. All 2B wanted was for her to touch her there. She could already imagine the feeling of her operator bearing down on that singular point between her legs. </p>
<p>6O casually trailed her fingernails around 2B's lips, never quite touching where the other android so clearly needed to be touched. The operator teased her, letting the need build until 2B was almost crying as she begged. 6O almost wanted to keep 2B like this. She would never get sick of hearing her android moaning her name again and again, each time her fingers moved up and around 2B's clit. </p>
<p>Finally, when it was clearly becoming too much for her android, 6O came back up to look at 2B. She stared down at the other androids gray blue eyes, still lazily tracing circles around her. </p>
<p>"Please..." 2B begged, nearly in tears. </p>
<p>"Please what?" </p>
<p>2B looked at her in shock. "Touch me!" She didn't expect to shout it, but the emotions from earlier and the overwhelming need in her forced the words out like that. </p>
<p>"I am, 2B." </p>
<p>"You know what I mean." 2B whimpered sadly. </p>
<p>"You'll have to say the words." 6O was an inch from 2B's face, and her warm breath and husky voice were slowly unraveling the combat model. </p>
<p>2B vaguely remembered hearing some of the words other androids used to describe these spots. She knew the actual name, but she also knew 6O. Even if she hadn't seen this side of her operator before, if she said vagina then 6O would only toy with her more. The operator broke protocol just to call and ask 2B about her day, there was no way she wanted to hear the strictly medical terms right now. The only problem was the overwhelming embarrassment she felt when she tried to say the words out loud. </p>
<p>6O watched gleefully as her android struggled to make a decision. Blush slowly creeping over her was beautiful, and only reinforced 6O's belief that she had the best YoRHa soldier. </p>
<p>"Please don't make me." 2B begged, tears welling up in her eyes as she tried to shift herself enough to feel 6O's fingers touch her. </p>
<p>The operator moved her hand slightly to continue teasing her android. "You have to tell me exactly what you want, 2B. How else will I know?" </p>
<p>"My pussy!" 2B finally hissed. </p>
<p>"It's beautiful, what about it?" </p>
<p>"Touch it!" 2B begged again. </p>
<p>The Type E made a sound neither of them had ever heard as 6O slid her fingers over 2B's pussy. </p>
<p>"Fuck!" 2B gasped loudly. "Again!" </p>
<p>Again, 6O brought her fingers between 2B's lips and trailed upwards, flicking against her clit before she resumed her teasing. </p>
<p>2B abandoned her shame as desperation overtook her. They were alone. She needed this. She wanted to share this with 6O, and she didn't care anymore. </p>
<p>"In my pussy, 6O." </p>
<p>2B's command was less intimidating than she wanted it to sound. It came out hoarse and raspy, and the high pitched squeal she gave as two of 6O's fingers dipped into her was anything but threatening. She arched her back up, crying out as she felt her operator slowly entering her, touching her deeper than she'd ever imagined being touched. The feeling filled her thoughts completely and her breathing grew faster and faster as she felt the warmth from before return. Her legs wrapped around 6O, and she pulled her operator closer to her. </p>
<p>"Six-oh!" 2B cried out. </p>
<p>The fingers in her moved, and she writhed on them. Each time they shifted she felt another wave of pleasure roll across her. They brushed against the walls of her pussy as she desperately tried to get 6O to touch her more, and she quickly found herself losing control. </p>
<p>6O watched in awe as the stoic, professional killer beneath her devolved into a puddle. She loved every second of it. As the android under her began to roll her hips back and forth. 6O started working on her as well. Her fingers curled again and again, stroking deep inside 2B. She soaked in the love and joy her android radiated as she touched her and before long she was rubbing her own crotch on 2B's thigh. </p>
<p>"Please... six-oh..." </p>
<p>2B trailed off as she realized she didn't know how to explain her request. Just as she decided on 'the top' as the only way of explaining her need, 6O brought her thumb down on 2B's clit. She bucked her hips hard at the touch, and after a few seconds of constant intense pressure, she came hard on her operators fingers. </p>
<p>It must've only lasted a few seconds, but even then 2B felt her orgasm drag on for so long. She felt herself tighten on 6O's fingers, gripping the operator as if she'd die if she left. She gasped and panted as she felt her already slick thighs grow more and more wet, and she couldn't stop herself from feeling a little embarrassed at how much it was. </p>
<p>6O pressed her lips down hard on 2B's, eagerly accepting the other woman's tongue as she took the lead. The operator sucked gently on 2B's tongue as she continued to rub herself against the combat models thigh. She could feel her android pulsing around her, her muscles contracting and relaxing as if they were trying to pull her fingers deeper. All the while, 2B coated her hand and lower arm with her arousal. 6O came when she felt 2B tilt her head to the side, her right arm moving down from where it hugged her close. She felt her android paw at her butt greedily, and 6O came crashing down on 2B in a heap of pleasure. </p>
<p>2B lay there, holding her operator close as they both calmed down. With 6O's head on her chest, 2B could just see out the cracked ceiling to the still burning space station above them. She shut her eyes and held 6O just a little bit tighter.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>